The following description relates generally to electronically organizing contact information, and more particularly to automatically archiving and/or retrieving contact information at a mobile device based on a temporal condition.
In recent years, a variety of advancements has occurred in cellular communication technology and cellular communication devices. Some of the advancements, such as integration of personal organization applications into such devices including message history, phone and address books, and the like, incorporation of e-mail and short messaging services into mobile communication, and so on, involve software and/or hardware applications. These applications have added increased flexibility, processing power, communication capabilities, and so forth, to already popular communication devices (e.g., cellular telephones, etc.). As a result, such devices have become more pervasive in the consumer market, motivating larger numbers of consumers to purchase such devices, or to upgrade to devices that include new applications and technologies.
In addition to the foregoing, rapid advancements in communication network architectures have occurred in recent years as well. As computer processing power has become increasingly parallel, and memory has become larger in terms of storage space and smaller in terms of physical size, communication networks have been able to support mobile device functionality to a larger degree. For instance, some mobile applications, such as ring tone downloading services, involve applications of remote services providers that are integrated with the mobile device by way of the communication network. Part of the application is executed at the client device (e.g., mobile phone) while another part is executed at a remote server. For such an architecture, the mobile communication networks serve as an interface to an application that runs both at the mobile device and at the remote server. Many other similar examples of remote mobile applications can exist. One modern trend for mobile communication technology is to integrate services across remote platforms to leverage the power and flexibility available from remote computing platforms.